There is a need to turn pages in the course of playing a musical instrument or reading when one finishes playing or reading a page and would like to turn the page to proceed to the next page. The page turner will turn pages without interrupting the musical performance or reading. Musicians need both hands to play, and frequently have no free hands to play and frequently have no free hand to turn pages of the musical score. For example, a violinist or cellist who has completed playing one page of music has to turn the page while holding the bow, interrupting the tempo of the music. The page turner will help simplify the procedure of page turning. One touch of the foot of the pedal is enough and the page will turn automatically. The prior art does not disclose a device that turns pages without using electricity, and which is easy to use on a music stand or any other surface. The prior art does not disclose a page turner that functions by using a flat spring mechanism assembly.